1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the servicing of a reproduction machine and, more particularly, to the diagnosis of malfunctions of the reproduction machine and to set-up of the reproduction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As reproduction machines such as copiers and printers become more complex and versatile in the jobs which they can perform, the servicing of such reproduction machines also becomes more complex. These reproduction machines include numerous subcomponents, each of which contributes to some operation of the reproduction machine. In accordance with the types of operations preferably performed by a particular reproduction machine, the initial set-up of the machine varies. Accordingly, identical reproduction machines can initially be provided with widely varying set-up features.
Due to the complexity of the reproduction machine, numerous tasks are required of a service representative as machine malfunctions are diagnosed and corrected. Troubleshooting can involve numerous servicing procedures to isolate malfunctioning machine subcomponents. Service representatives must, therefore, keep track of servicing procedures previously performed in order to isolate the source of any machine malfunction.
The related art has provided systems which facilitate the determination of any appropriate procedure for recovering from system malfunctions and which also facilitate performance of appropriate recovery procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,589 to Neema et al. discloses an error recovery apparatus and method wherein various types of errors are classified into groups, these groups corresponding to various recovery procedures. When an error occurs, a possible recovery procedure is indicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,712 to Chao discloses a method and apparatus for fault recovery wherein an error table and an action table control the parameters of a system. Each recovery procedure may be differently weighed. When an error occurs, it is automatically fixed or a higher level error recovery procedure is performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,848 to Abe et al. discloses a diagnostic system for a motor vehicle wherein a code is assigned to each control system. Each code has an error recovery procedure which is used to correct faults and errors in the particular control system designated by the code. The recovery procedures are stored on a ROM or memory cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,483 to Morrell discloses a laser printer maintenance system wherein various maintenance programs are stored on different font cartridges. An operator can select from a plurality of maintenance programs by following system prompts. A display device is used to select each text and display results.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,958 to Mogi et al. discloses an apparatus and method for testing various electronic equipment wherein a computer tests a particular piece of equipment according to the software package of the equipment. Each software package has instructions and data relevant to the particular piece of equipment. Results of the test are displayed for operator viewing.
While the related art provides systems which enable determination of appropriate recovery procedures, the related art fails to provide an interface to be utilized by a service representative to facilitate set-up of a reproduction machine and/or diagnosis of the source of malfunctions of the machine. The related art systems further lack features enabling a service representative to keep track of previously performed troubleshooting operations.